Paper coatings are applied to paper substrates, such as paper and paper board, as a finish for the paper. Paper coatings improve the printability of the paper substrate in many printing operations. Further information about paper coatings can be found in Polymer Dispersions and Their Industrial Applications, Edited by Dieter Urban et al., Chapter 4: Applications in the Paper Industry, by Jürgen Schmidt-Thümmes et al., pp. 75-101, Wiley-VCH, 2002, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Not all paper coating compositions can improve multiple paper coating properties simultaneously.
It would be desirable to use a paper coating composition that can improve selected properties for a paper coating.